


lips pressed together

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Oneshot, Pre Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500, being shy, glimadora week 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2018: Day 1: First kiss.“So um... I... I love your hair.”





	lips pressed together

“So, um.” Glimmer’s face turned red as she sat down on the tree log, looking down at the ground, way to shy to look into the eyes of Adora. She bit her lip, and felt her heart beat faster and faster, like it was about to pop out of her chest any second. “I… I love your hair.”

 

Glimmer screamed on the inside, feeling the urge to hit herself in the face. Of all the things she could say to Adora, she chose to talk about her hair, and she sounded so nervous. No way Adora would get interest in her if she kept this up, she was way to embarrassing.

 

What she didn’t see, was that Adora’s face flushed in a bright red color from the compliment, and that she too was extremely nervous.

 

“Thanks… Glimmer. I like your… shoes?”

 

Adora’s voice cracked, and as Glimmer heard it, she thought it was the cutest sound Adora had ever made, which made her bite her lower lip.

 

She couldn’t keep this a secret anymore, not when Adora was so adorable, so perfect. And her awkward reply, could that possible mean that she too…?

 

She took the chance, and carefully pressed her lips against Adora’s, just for a second, but it was more than enough.

 

That was the best decision she ever took.


End file.
